Godspeed, glory Pt. 3
|episodeNumber = 24|focus = Planet Game and Beloved Dust|date = December 8, 2017|length = 136 min|previousEpisode = "godspeed, glory Pt. 2"|nextEpisode = "The Miracle of the Mirage: The Dragon"}} Background Episode description The Telluric Vulgate // The Independent Hymnal// Chant of Arrival In orbit broad, aloft in black He floated through the sea. With gasping voice he sang to us In Independent key. Our island Earth near paradise, Astray without Divine. We led Him home, we mended Him Under the shade of pine. His face distraught, His heart betrayed, He crooned a tale of woe: Deceptive soul, with clever words She set the Exile low. "I never sought to save our flesh. My oracles did see A future lacking Divine breath. My aim is to save thee." A promise, snapped, of life and death. A vow she did outgrow. And with those words, she turned His kin. Then blood and oil and snow. Divines reduced to Cadent pawns. Whole schools brought into line. This was no fight that He could win. Now foe, once palatine. In orbit broad, aloft in black Left to be cold debris. We brought you Home and now we Know Your Independent plea. This week on Twilight Mirage: godspeed, glory Pt. 3 I let go of my claim on you Breaux'sL./Luna7University/Coursework/LectureNotes/DivineFleet3: Seminar notes “This isn’t a poem, it’s a chant” Old earth cult used to sing a lot. "Performance was a key element of faith" Look up later: Did they have non-religious songs Nah, remember he said “at that time, every aspect of earth culture came back to the church.” -t Yeah but like, what if you just wanna hum while doing dishes or whatever You probably sung some shit about how clean the river was -t Rivers were dirty as fuck then tho Why study old Earth Cult religion? Bc Assemblage doesn’t say what happened between Cadence & Independence. Bc good to learn where we came from even if we know it’s wrong. Bc Blue Path started as old earth cult The pine tree was the symbol of old earth cult too, for example. Both are about importance of home + environment + family. So What happened? For sure: Independence driven out of Resonant Orbit early in its life (during Cadent’s life) Earth Cult finds + rebuilds him He rises in status, gets more power, civil war, moves earth, etc etc etc Probably: Independence demands that Kamala not try to resurrect divines Kamala reveals that the entire point of the Resonant Orbit is to save divine life, not human life. Bc she believes (knows????) humans will win war and kill all divines if war breaks out Prof. Gauge’s says “She ran the numbers!” but not sure if that’s metaphor or for real. Algorithmic oracle maybe? Something happened that caused split. Group project: “Fill in the gaps with hypotheses, explain how you would test these.” Q1: How could humans win war against divines? Humans could win war by building machines as powerful as divines but designed for perfect loyalty/without their own minds. To test: Recruit design team and run sims using Old Earth Cult era tech levels. Inform sims with both quant and qual research--get first hand accounts of civil war Q2: What could have caused the Independence/Cadent split? She could have resurrected a divine To test: Check assemblage & NEH-UAS for any info on dead divines Also check for like, renamed divines or whatever. any thing weird Could also have just set up a system for resurrecting divines To test: hard to test… Q3: Why did Independence care so much about letting divines die? Bc Independence feared being made a slave or turned into a terror (like Rigour), wanted Divines to be able to die if they wanted or needed to die To Test: check the other earth chants, contact Diasporan archive to see what Independence thought abt Rigour? Cold open Plot summary Doyenne's Speech Cast * Austin Walker (GM) * Keith J Carberry (Gig Kep-hart) * Andi Clare (Echo Reverie) * Art Martinez-Tebbel (Grand Magnificent) * Andrew Lee Swan (Even Gardner) and * Ali Acampora (Tender Sky) * Janine Hawkins (⸢Signet⸣) * Jack de Quidt (Fourteen Fifteen) Other Appearances References External links * Episode page Category:Episodes